raiseofshinobifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sousuke Urahara
Sousuke Urahara alias Takihake war der dritte Hokage von Konohagakure, ebenso wie Daichi Ikazuchimarus Rivale und bester Freund, der vor dem Timeskip im RPG tätig war. Charakter Sousuke war durch den Verlust seiner Familie physisch sehr instabil. Es gelang ihm durch eigene Kraft wieder auf den "richtigen Weg" zu kommen. Er ist ein gefühlsvoller Mensch aber zeigt seine Gefühle meist nicht. Er verwendet ein gutes Pokerface um seine Gefühle zu verheimlichen. Seitdem er als Kind gefoltert wurde, zeigte er niemals mehr Schmerzen. *'Vorlieben:' Mag die Dunkelheit; Stille; Leute mit seinem Pokerface zu verwirren sowie Dinge, z.B.: Kämpfe schnell zu beenden. *'Abneigungen:' Wenn ihm etwas zu langsam ist; Wenn jemand meint, ihn rumkommandieren zu müssen. Biographie Sousuke's Familie trennte sich von den Uchiha's aus Konohagakure. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er gerade einmal 5 Jahre alt. Seine Eltern waren der Meinung, dass sie viel zu sehr an sie gebunden waren. Daher beschlossen sie Konohagakure zu verlassen und als Söldner zu arbeiten. Sousuke erhielt das Sharingan zum Ersten mal, als sein Vater ihm zu einem Auftrag mitnahm. Er dachte es wäre ein leichter, einfacher Auftrag, doch das Gegenteil erwies sich. Sousuke und sein Vater würden praktisch "überrannt" und gefangen genommen. Sousuke's Hass zu seinem Folterer wurde dabei so stark, dass er sein Sharingan erweckte. Sein Vater geling es kurze Zeit danach sich zu befreien und er tötete dabei seine Folterer. Nachdem er Sousuke befreit hatte, befahl er ihn zurück nach Hause zu kehren. Sousuke tat es ohne irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. Das war das letzte Mal als er seinen Vater sah. Ungefähr ein Jahr später, als seine Familie die Trauer um seinen Vater vergaß, trainierte Sousuke mit seinem Bruder. Die zwei waren wie Rivalen. Sie revalierten dabei so stark, dass beide ihr nächst höheres Sharingan erreichten. Ein paar Tage später ging sein Bruder und seine Mutter einem Auftrag nach, um ihren Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen. Sousuke kam an diesem Tag nicht mit. Dies war ebenfalls das letzt mal als er den Rest seiner Familie sah. Er weiß nicht ob sie nun starben oder entkommen konnten. Seitdem zieht Sousuke umher und arbeitet als Söldner um seinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen. Sousuke erhielt sein Mangenkyo Sharingan, als er knapp einen Monat in den Bergen Iwagakure's trainierte. Als Sousuke in Sunagakure einen Auftrag einen Konvoi zu bewachen, kämpfte er gegen Daichi Ikazuchimaru. Nach dem Kampf begleitete Daichi Sousuke nach Kumogakure, wo er auf Probezeit zum Kumo-nin ernannt wurde. Daichi wurde mit der Überwachung Sousuke's beauftragt, wobei es beiden gar nicht passte. Jedoch gewannen beide mehr Distanz zueinander, als sich Sousuke immer mehr Freiraum nahm. Bei dem Kagetreffen in Kusagakure konnte Sousuke seine Fähigkeiten in einem Kampf gegen Luis of the Rin'negan unter Beweis stellen, wobei er zusammen mit Fuuka Hyuuga, Yousuke Suzuhara und Taijumaru Nuri gegen ihn kämpfte. Sie besiegten dessen Doppelgänger mit nicht allzu großen Schwierigkeiten und ihre Wege trennten sich wieder. Bei dem Kagetreffen lernte Sousuke auch seine Liebe Asuka kennen, die ihre Gefühle nicht offen zeigt und meist sehr Aggressiv gegenüber Fremden ist. Sousuke bekam kurz nach dem Kagetreffen die Möglichkeit zu einem Special Jounin, wobei dieser eine S-Rang Technik erlernen sollte. Ohne jegliche Hilfe begab er sich zu einer verlassenden Ruine im Land des Donners, indem er mit großer Anstrengung die Augentechnik Amaterasu lernte. Es ist eine beinahe Legendäre Technik, da es fast niemand erreichte hatte diese Technik zu erlernen. Dies war Sousuke's bisher stärkste Technik. Bei seiner Wiederankunft in Kumogakure, wurde Sousuke vom Raikage dazu beauftragt, gegen seinen Rivalen Daichi Ikazuchimaru zu kämpfen. Der Raikage wollte bei diesem Kampf herausfinden, welcher der beiden besonderen Shinobi das größere Potenzial. Vorerst erschüttert machte sich Sousuke auf den Weg in die Donnersteppe, wo er auf Daichi traf. Er vergewisserte sich, ob er dies so ernst nahm wie der Raikage selbst. Daichi bestätigte dies und ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod begann. In einem Gefecht aus den stärksten Element- und Taijutsutechniken, blieb den Beiden letztendlich nichts anderes übrig, als mit ihrer stärksten Technik auf den anderen loszugehen. Sousuke, der nicht mehr sonderlich viel Chakra mehr in seinem Arsenal hatte, wurde dazu gezwungen Amaterasu einzusetzen, wobei er Daichi's Arm traf. Dieser schaffte es jedoch mit seiner stärksten Technik Nikkoheki sich von den Flammen zu befreien und er stand dem Chakralosen Sousuke entgegen, welcher nach ein paar Sekunden Ohnmächtig zu Boden fiel. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte oder wollte Daichi Sousuke nicht umbringen und so überlebte er diesen Kampf. Er fand sich Blutbeschmiert auf dem Boden der Donnersteppe, ohne Stirnband seines Landes wieder und so zog er umher auf der Suche nach einem neuen Zuhause. Von den anderen Tot geglaubt machte sich Sousuke auf den Weg zu Ragnar Donnerfaust, welcher ihn ohne jeglichen Fragen aufnahm. Dort traf Sousuke auf Tsumi, einen bekannten von Ragnar. In einer Nacht bei Ragnar, wurde Sousuke eine Einladung in einer Organisation praktisch überbracht, welche er jedoch ablehnte. Mit der Vorahnung später einmal auf diese aufzufinden, beschloss sich Sousuke jetzt schon auf den womöglich heftigen Kampf vorzubereiten, indem er mit Ragnar und Tsumi trainieren wolle. Bevor die drei sich der Organisation entgegenstellen konnten, waren sie auf einer Mission, inder sie einen Senator zur Strecke bringen, was ihnen auch gelang. Daraufhin verschwand Tsumi ohne ein Wort und selbst bis heute sahen sie ihn nie wieder. Einige Tage später war Ragnar dabei eine neue Kunst zu entwickeln, die ihm den Rangaufstieg bringen sollte. Sousuke half ihm erfolgreich bei der Feinabstimmung der Kunst und die beiden bekamen eine Mission, bei der sie Geiseln aus takigakure befreien sollten. In Konoha angekommen entarnten sie die Geiselnehmer als die Mitglieder der Organisation Itasa Udai. In einem kampf zwischen den vier Personen floh einer der Mitglieder und Sousuke nahm die Vervolgung auf. Der Geflohene wurde letzten Endes von Sousuke überwältigt. Ragnar und Sousuke gingen Siegesreich aus der Mission hervor und brachten die beiden in das Gefängnis in Takigakure in denen die zwei verweilen sollten. Daraufhin machten Ragnar und Sousuke einen Trainingskampf miteinander, welcher im Unentschieden endete. Sousuke ging daraufhin in die Weite Welt, um eine Auszeit zu nehmen, wobei er in Konoha einen Brief seines totgeglaubten Bruders erhielt. Daraufhin machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Ackern in Kusagakure, wo er seinen Bruder in einem Halsbrecherischen Kampf besiegte und in Ohnmacht fiel. Als er wieder aufwachte, erschien neben ihn Yousuke, der sich für Sosuuke's Worte am Kagetreffen rächen wollte. Also kämpften die Beiden miteinander, wobei ihn einige Gäste beobachteten. Einer dieser "Gäste" war Ragnar Donnerfaust, welcher sich kurzzeitig in dem Kampf zwischen den beiden einmischte, da Sousuke einen fast einfachen Angriff nicht blocken konnte. Er wurde durch den Kampf mit seinem Bruder sogut wie Blind. Er konnte nur noch halbwegs mit einem Auge sehen. Wieder in Kusagakure, ging Sousuke zusammen mit Ragnar in dessen Krankenhaus, wo sie Yousuke alias. Broly besuchten und ihm über Konoha ausfragten. Dabei schlich sich Saiju in das Geschehen ein, welcher aber sofort durchschaut wurde. Sousuke nahm bei dessen Flucht die Verfolgung auf, woebi er ihm mithilfe einer Kuchiyose entkommen konnte. Als er dann wieder am Krankenhaus zurückgekehrt ist, wurde die Augentransplantation mit den Augen seines Bruders durchgeführt, worraufhin er die Etanaru Mangekyou Sharingan bekam. Seitdem hängt er wieder bei Ragnar, in dessen Langhaus herum und verbringt dort seine Zeit. Zurecht, denn dort traf er auf zeph Uchiha, welcher noch eine Rechnung mit Ragnar offen hatte, die diese in einem Kampf um Ehre entschieden ließen. Ragnar gewann diesen Kampf und Zeph sollte dort seine Zeit verbringen, bis dieser wieder laufen und somit verschwinden konnte. Jedoch erschien Taijumaru Nuri, alias Nightmare zufälliger weise ebenfalls am Langhaus um Zeph abzuholen. Doch das passt Sousuke & Co. garnicht, vorallem nicht, wenn er bei seinem auftreten nicht nur den Hausherr, sondern ebenfalls dessen Gäste beleidigte. Zudem traf die Gruppe auch auf Saiju, welcher sich in das Haus einschlich, wobei noch niemand genau den Grund für sein Auftreten kannte. Nach einem kleinen "netten" Gespräch kam herraus,dass er nur Zeph abholen wollte, welcher zuvor mit Ragnar kämpfte. In einem halsbrecherischen kampf, war Nightmare schließlich den zwei Jounin, Ragnar und Sousuke unterlegen, wobei Sousuke ihn mithilfe des Chidori Eisou ein Herz, sowie eigentlich seinen ganzen Körper, druchbohrte. Doch unglücklicherweise gelang es Nightmare irgendwie zu entkommen, was den beiden unerklärlich ist. Nach diesem Kampf schwör Ragnar Nightmare zu töten und Sousuke gab ihm sein Wort ihm zu helfen. Daraufhin entschied sich die kleine Gruppe für einige Zeit zu trennen und stärker zu werden, für alles was auf sie zukommt. Nachdem Sousuke anschließend alleine los gezogen ist um stärker zu werden, wusste er anfangs nicht wohin. Er dachte erst einmal über sich selbst nach, was er stärker machen könnte. Dann fiel es ihm auf. Er war ein Uchiha. Jemand der das Sharingan beherrschte. Warum sollte er seine stärke nicht auch noch weiter ausbessern? Also ging er zu seinen Familiären Wurzeln – nach Konoha. In Konoha angekommen blieb er recht unbemerkt, bis er sich ins Uchiha Viertel aufmachte. Von dort an begann seine Geschichte. Er erlangte das Vertrauen jeglicher Uchiha in ganz Konohagakure und Konohagakure machte ihn ein Angebot, ob er für es nicht als Shinobi arbeiten möchte. Nach einer kurzen Denkpause von der Seite Sousuke's, entschied er sich das Angebot anzunehmen. Fortan trainierte er mit den Uchiha's und erlange dabei das volle Vertrauen Konohagakure's. In seinem Training mit seinen anderen Clanangehörigen, schaffte es dann Sousuke sein Sharingan perfekt zu meistern. Er schaffte es zwei weitere legendäre Augentechniken innerhalb seines Clans zu meistern und seine Verteidigungskünste gegen Genjutsus noch weiter zu steigern. So erlangte er ebenfalls den Titel „Shoden of the Uchiha“. Er ist womöglich einer der stärksten Uchiha die je gelebt haben. Fortan beweiste er sich immer innerhalb Konohagakure's In unzähligen, unter anderem auch unter geheim gehaltenen, Missionen beweiste er seine Kampfkünste und Führungseigenschaften. Daraufhin erlangte er schon recht früh den Rang eines Anbu-Gruppenleiters. Nun waren knapp 1,5 Jahre vergangen, seitdem er sich von Ragnar und den anderen trennte. Er war wieder an etwas gebunden. An ein Land. Konohagakure. Er teilte nun eine ganz andere Ansicht der Dinge als seine Familie. Er wollte an etwas gebunden sein, nicht alleine durch die Welt rennen, ohne irgendein Ziel. Er wollte Konohagakure beschützen und Frieden innerhalb, sowie außerhalb des Landes.. Er war, seitdem er als Shoden bekannt war, einer von Konoha's stärksten Shinobi's geworden, wenn nicht schon der stärkste. Fort an stieg er weiter auf. Er wurde, nach einer Abstimmung der Ältesten von Konohagakure, sowie unter allen Anbu, zum Anbu Ausbilder ernannt, wobei er die Fähigkeiten aller bisherigen Anbu's noch steigern konnte. Deshalb war er für Konoha nicht mehr Austauschbar. Dann begannen die Ältesten Konohagakure's ernsthaft über ihn zu diskutieren. Sie hatten noch keinen Nachfolger des letzten Hokagen genannt, welcher durch ein gezieltes Attentat ums leben kam. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sind gute zwei Jahre vergangen, nachdem sich Sousuke von den anderen trennte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt stand die Entscheidung der Ältesten fest. Sousuke sollte die zweite Generation von Konohagakure werden. Dieses Angebot, lehnte er nicht ab. Er wollte Konoha und der Welt Frieden bringen. Kurze Zeit später machte es das Land des Feuers offiziell. In einer feierlichen Zeremonie wurde er zum 2ten Hokagen Konohagakures gekührt und ging so in die Geschichtsbücher ein. Seit seiner Kürung zum sorgt er sich sehr um die Bewohner seines Landes und versucht stetig das Beste für sie zu haben. Jedoch hatt er ebenfalls einige Feinde. Aussestehende aus anderen Ländern zweifeln seine Fähigkeiten an und glauben nicht wirklich, dasss er das Amt in den zwei kleinen Jahren wirklich verdient hat. Wie auch immer. Er verscuht stetig Frieden zwischen seinem und den anderen Ländern zu erhalten, wobei er ebenfalls den Handelsverkehr zwischen den einzelnen Ländern aufrecht erhält und sich schon somit einige Freunde unter den kleinen Ländern gemacht hat. Ein halbes Jahr sind seit seiner Kührung vergangen und seit je her wartet er darauf, seine alten Kameraden wieder zu sehen und ein kleines Besäufniss mit ihnen zu veranstalten. Zudem möchte er ebenfalls Daichi, seinen alten Rivalen, welcher ihn am Leben gelassen hat, ebenfalls wiedersehen. Seit seiner Amtszeit hatte Sousuke wenig, wenn nicht noch keinen anderen Kontakt zu den anderen Großmächten. Nach kurzer Zeit erfuhr Sousuke, dass Ragnar das neue Oberhaupt von Kusagakure wurde. Deshalb beschloss er ihm einen Brief zu senden, was er auch tat. Direkt nach dem Absenden des Briefes, traf Sousuke auf seine womöglich stärksten Feinde, die er bis jeher gesehen hatte. Es waren zwei Mitglieder der Organisation „Clear World“, welche ihn „freundlich“ baten, dass Sousuke zurücktreten sollte. Er lehnte ab, so dass ein kleiner Kampf entstand, wobei seine Gegner flüchteten. Sie gaben Sousuke ein Zeitlimit zurückzutreten. Ansonsten würden Sie ihn dazu zwingen. Von seiner Schwäche gegen diese beiden überzeugt, beschloss der Hokage solange zu trainieren, um seine Gegner bei dem nächsten Wiedersehen Niederstrecken zu können. Kurz nachdem Sousuke dann eine neue Sharingan Technik lernte, traf er auf Ragnar, welcher nach Konoha reiste. Die Wachen Konoha’s gewährten ihm nicht den Eintritt, wobei er darüber nicht sonderlich erfreut war. Nach einiger Zeit schaffte es Sousuke sich darüber in Kenntnis zu setzten und machte sich auf den Weg, Ragnar persönlich zu empfangen. Die beiden machten sich dann auf den Weg in Sousuke’s Arbeitszimmer, wo er Ragnar über Clear World in Kenntnis setzte. Es verging wieder einige Zeit, bis Sousuke wieder einen Zug machte. Dieses mal machte er sich auf den Weg zur Itasa Udai um sie aus Konohagakure zu vertreiben. Dort stieß er auf Ragnar, welcher ihm bei seinen Machenschaften eine große Hilfe war. Zusammen schafften die beiden es die Organisation zu besiegen und sie aus Konohagakure zu vertreiben, wobei Nightmare, ihr Anführer, nur um ein Haar sein Leben verloren hätte. Doch wie das Schicksal es möchte, konnte er in letzter Sekunde gerettet werden. Als Sousuke, von langeweile geprägt, sich alleine auf den Weg nach Kumogakure machte um den dort amtierenden Raikagen eine überaschung zu machen, beobachtete wie dieser gegen Rimi Rairo und Tsuomubya Haittu kämpfte. In kurz: Clear World stattete dem Raikagen einen Besuch ab. In einen halsbrecherischen Kampf mit allen mitteln, den Sousuke aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete, erledigte Daichi Tsuomubya Haittu mit einer seiner stärksten Technik: Eguresia - Eglesia. Doch als dieser dann vor Siegesfreude grinste, überlebte Rimi Rairo die Technik, wobei auch dieser hätte sterben sollen. In diesem Moment griff Sousuke ein, rettete das Leben des Raikagen. In einem Kampf mit allen Mitteln kämpfte auch nun Sousuke gegen Clear World 5 - The Clock, welcher die Kraft der Zeit in Anspruch gegen seine Lebensspanne nehmen konnte. Während des Kampfes tauchte ein alter Verbündeter auf, welche mit in das Geschehen eingriff : Ragnar Donnerfaust. Zusammen überwältigten sie Rimi Rairo, wobei Daichi, welcher zuvor verschwundenwar, seine ihm eigentlich das nehmen lahm. Jedenfalls wurde Sousuke bei dem Kampf sehr verletzt und verlor das Bewusstsein, sodass ihn Daichi mitnahm. In einem herzzereißendem Wiedersehen wechselte Sousuke die Seite. Er gab das Amt des Hokagen auf und steht nun unter Daichi's Kommando, nunja eigentlich gleichwertig, wobei die beiden eine gefakte Leiche Sousuke's in ihren Köpfen hatten, damit er offziell als Tot gilt. Daichi's Assistentin Kusari wurde der Aufgabe zugewiesen solch eine perfekt kopierte Leiche zu erschaffen. Dazu sollte sie an einer Kunst arbeiten, die ihr solch eine Möglichkeit gibt. Währendessen trainierte Sousuke an seiner neuen Technik Chiryou - Thousand Dragons. Die Technik war schnell vollendet und Sousuke zog sich seiner neuen Identität zu. Seine gefälschte Leiche wurde gefunden; er war nun offziell tot. Daichi gab ihm daraufhin eine Schriftrolle, die die Leiche des wahren Takihake enthielt. Schnell lernte Sousuke eine Kunst, mit der er sein Gesicht übernehmen konnte. Er übernahm nicht nur sein Gesicht, sondern auch seine Identität: Takihake war geboren! Aussehen 90lf-12.jpg|Sousuke mit Juin Level 2 Ziele Missionsstatistiken Statuswerte Fähigkeiten Sousukes Techniken Trivia Links *Sousukes Steckbrief im RPG Forum Kategorie:Hokage Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Konohagakure Kategorie:Kumogakure Kategorie:Anbu Kategorie:Pre-Timeskip